Alakshmi Verma
:“Too bad there’s nowhere to run. Time to end this little game!” -''Alakshmi'' Alakshmi is an antagonist in the Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters series. Description Alakshmi is Choten’s favorite young duelist, recruited to carry out his dark missions with the help of her creepy creature, Razorkinder Puppet. She's a formidable threat to the effort of keeping the balance between human and creature kind in place. She is a decidedly single-minded Kaijudo duelist, cool and calculating with a definite dark side. Not only is she skilled in battle and a serious challenge for our heroes, but her beauty is intimidating and distracting to the boys, which is very irritating to Allie. History Alakshmi is of Indian origin with her mother selling her to The Choten for money. Her mother said that Alakshmi was very expensive, since she was a spoiled child. However, this may not be true since this was only an illusion made by Empress Megaria. Plot As the student of the Choten, Alakshmi has appeared many times. Once, she tries to kill the children because they see the creatures, but fails. She had a baby dune gecko which was supposed to be used for the Choten's experiments but loses it when the kids rescue it. She then goes out to get it back from them with Razorkinder, who defeats Gabe, then Allie, but is defeated by Ray, who fights with Hissy. Alakshami manages to steal the gecko. She battles alongside Fingers against Ray and Mighty Shouter but loses. She alongside Fingers and Heller ambushes Master Kimora and later the kids, even though she is eventually defeated, she ambushes them again and wins, kidnapping Master Chavez. But in her next duel with Ray she loses and Master Chavez is freed. Later using the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm, she summons Magma Dragon Melgars to destroy the force fields surrounding the Water capital and once again duels Ray but loses. Creatures *Ambush Scorpion (She is able to summon 2) *Aqua-Ranger Sonora *Ember-Eye the Indomitable *Fear Fang *Hissy (Temporary) *Galsaur *Gilaflame the Assaulter *Gorgeon, Shadow of Gluttony *Hammer Dragon Foulbyrn (only while using the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm) *Impalicus (Temporary) *Magma Dragon Melgars (only while using the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm) *Meteosaur *Moorna the Vengeful *Onslaughter Triceps *Rapids Lurker, Wwhhshrll *Razorkinder Puppet (Partner) *Stonesaur Quoted or referred to on cards Trivia * It is revealed that Alakshmi has a hatred for Light Creatures because they destroyed her ancestral village. *Originally, Alakshmi designated herself under the Darkness Civilization, however, as of episode 20 and onward, she has switched to Fire Civilization. * Alakshmi is the first duelist whose partner creature's civilization doesn't match the one she has a affinity for. * Throughout the series, Alakshimi makes various references to Hinduism. **One such reference can be found in Duel Hard where she states that Ray and Allie are "Karmic punishment" for a crime in "a past life" which references the concepts of Karma and Reincarnation. She makes a similar comment in Cease Fire regarding being a slave on the Volcano Ship. *Allie believes that Ray may have a crush on Alakshmi because he's being so kind to her. Gallery Fire Armor Alakshmi.png|Alakshmi with her Fire Armor Ray and Alakshmi kiss.png|Alakshmi kisses Ray's cheek Category:Character